


The dragon boy.

by Nick_Sawadesu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Powers, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Queerplatonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Sawadesu/pseuds/Nick_Sawadesu
Summary: There was a dragon in the kingdom. It lived in a florest.Everyone knew how dangerous it could be, everyone has storys of how they had seen the dragon and fighted with him at some point.Prince Roman was the one who had the most amazing storys, and his friends wanted to see it.So he decides to bring them in and fight the dragon together.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The beginning

He didn't like the humans of the village. They would always try to hurt him and he was always hiding trying to protect himself.

But look at him now. He's trying to run away from three strangers. Well, not entirely, one of them was Roman, the prince Roman, the man that almost killed him multiple times and that gave him scars for life. The other two, he didn't know them, he just knew that: if they're with the prince, then they are trying to hurt him.

He opened his wings, making him look a bit bigger, bigger than he already was. He's a dragon after all, he had to be scary if he wanted to be safe, and these people were angry.

The one with the baby blue clothing and glasses stepped ahead, getting closer, the creature stepped away from him, fearing for his life.

Roman tried to get to him, the red on his clothing just warned the big, purple dragon where he was coming from and used his tail to hit the prince far away, he fell into the ground, but didn't even look hurt.

There was another one, one using royal/dark blue in his clothing and glasses, he had a book in his hands. The purple dragon didn't notice him, he was too busy trying to get away from the other two, and that was the perfect timing. He opened the book and made gestures, reading the description to how the spell must be made, he was pointing at the dragon, smiling at himself for getting the creature off guard and then directed the spell towards the dragon, who was flapping wings and walking backwards, desperate to go the further away posible from the other two who were still trying to make them stop.

It all was a mess of noises and screams and rushed breathing. It all ended the moment they saw that the dragon was smaller.

Roman stepped aside, walking closer to the dark blue one. The baby blue runned back to their side and they all waited to see what happened.

— Wasn't it supposed to make it disappear.. Or, or maybe make it not want to kill us anymore ? — asked the prince, he was hiding behind the Dark blue one, which was ridiculous because he was taller than the one with glasses in his front

— Well, yes, it was.. But i think i did something wrong.. — said while passing the pages of the book, seeking what was his mistake

— Guys... Look ! — the baby blue with glasses said, pointing to the much smaller dragon.

It flapped its wings, tail moving to one side to the other. It got on its feet and...

— You turn it into a person ??? — screamed Roman, which made the poor scared boy put his paws, now hands, in his ears and cry loudly, going back into sitting in the ground and using the wings to protect himself.

The baby blue one came closer to the hybrid, it only made him crawl backwards, his tail wrapping itself around his torso and the wings protecting him like a shield.

— We're not hurting you ! Sorry if we scared you. — started him, the poor creature seemed a lot smaller than what they thought, the dragon, now boy, was shaking, crawling further away from the one with round glasses. — My name is Patton, do you have a name ? 

The boy let his hands fall to his sides. He looked at the.. "Patton"s face, searching for something that would tell him if he was safe or not. 

The answer was the same as it always was when it came to humans. They're not safe to be with.

— You can talk ? — asked Patton, slowly and carefully, waiting more to see what the one in front of him would say.

He didn't get an answer. The dragon boy was curled into a ball, arms hugging his legs glued to the chest.

Now that Patton started to notice it. The dragon boy was wearing long black/purple clothing, it looked like a purple dress with black pants that ended before his knees and he was barefoot. He has dragon ears too, they have purple scales on the end and black scales coming from the middle until they get to his temple and do a mix between the black with his brown skin. He had heterochromatic eyes, one was deep purple and the other was a dark green, he also got freckles all over his face.

Patton had to admit, he was adorable ! Well, almost everything was adorable from Patton's point of view.

The royal/dark blue one stepped ahead, slowly and trying his best to not scare the poor boy even more.

— Greetings.. My name is Logan. I am sorry for scaring you, it was not my intention. — his voice was low and soft, it was different from his facial expression.

The boy stared at him, in some kind of awe. He could see Logans clothing better now, and it reminded him of the constellations and stars, it was a very dark blue with white details that made it look like the night sky, he wore black pants and shoes and a dark blue coat that made him look even more like the personification of the night sky.

Logan didn't know how to feel having this big shining eyes staring at him. So he just cleared his throat and kept talking.

— You have some form of communication ? — The dragon boy let his head fall to the side a little, Logan could almost see an interrogation floating above his head. — You know how to write ? Perhaps how to at least try to draw something ? — That made the little dragon fix his posture and grab a brown side purse that was hidden in his wings and grab a little stick, and then start to "write" something in the dirt.

It was a little drawing of a night sky, the dragon boy pointed at it and then pointed back at Logan.

— You think that, — he kneeled in the ground and pointed back at the little drawing — you think that i look like it ? 

The boy nodded and crawled a little further after putting the stick back in the side purse and staring in awe at Logan again.

But, right when Roman tried to come close, the boy hissed and let his wings wide open, kneeling in the ground, one hand supporting him and the other ready to attack, feet positioned as if he was ready to run or fight at any sign of danger. 

— Woa ! — exclaimed the prince before going back to where he was, behind Logan.

The boy calmed down immediately, sitting cross legged, head tilted to the right, wings fallen in the ground and holding his side purse. 

— Okay, I think we should go back to the kingdom — whispered Roman, slowly backing away, taking Logan's and Patton's arms and pulling them with him.

The hybrid just stared at them while they walked backwards, looking confused as to why they were walking on their backs.


	2. Janus Narwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus meets the the dragon boy.

Janus was a respected men.

He always had the final word when judging, he could see when that deep pink would come out of the mouth of the guilty ones. The lies they told were just too easy to see. He showed empathy every time he saw the slime green out of their mouth and could always tell when someone tried to fool him with half truths.

And even with all his acknowledgement of body language and everything he knew about reading people's facial expressions. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised when prince Roman, Wizard Logan and the lovable padre Patton asked him to come see a "dragon boy" to be sure of what they were capable of.

He went anyway. Curiosity was greater than the sense that it might be dangerous. Roman behind him, with his sword, Logan carrying the familiar book and Patton just "trying to make sure everything will go okay."

He was prepared for everything, walking through all the trees and little beings like bunnies and others, he was slowly preparing himself for whatever he would have to deal with. 

— Sun ! 

However, he was not prepared to the a man, with a purple dress and pants ending before the knees, big dragon wings, ears, tail and heterochromatic eyes, just like his own (the difference was the colors, the dragon boy had purple and green eyes, Janus had brown and yellow eyes), coming to him with a wide smile while calling him "Sun".

— Excuse me ? — asked gently, the boy actually believed he was, well, the sun..

— Sun ! — repeated the boy. The three men behind him were shocked, maybe the boy hasn't talked before.

The boy's voice was low, talking with his bottom lip, dark brown hair falling in his face and the eyes seems to shine.

— And why is that ? — said Janus, looking up on him, the boy was probably younger than him, but he was taller, not by much, but still taller

— You're yellow and shining and pretty ! — Janus couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the compliment — So you're like the sun ! — said the boy, almost bouncing on his feet because of the excitement.

The three men behind Janus seemed amused by the boy's reaction to him. He did nothing but smile and thank him. 

— Would you care if i asked some questions ? — tilting his head to the left, waiting for the boy's reaction.

The dragon boy sat on the ground and nodded, gesturing to his front as to say: "sit with me".

Janus did sit in front of him on the ground and started with silly questions.

— What's your name ? — a silly question, but he needed a way to call him more than just "the boy"

— I don't know. — not a common answer...

— How so ?

— I didn't know I needed to be named. — explained to him. Now looking for something on a side purse that Janus hadn't noticed until now — I don't really have someone to talk to, and people don't like me, but they always call me "freak", so i guess this is something, right ? — his innocent eyes and tilted head to the right made him look like some kind of puppy.

All four men stared at the boy, how could someone think such a word could be their name ?

— No, I am afraid that this cannot be a name. — He tried his best to not say anything more than that, but the look of confusion on the boy's face made it a little worse to not argue why that word couldn't be a name. — This is an offence, whoever called you that, was trying to hurt you.

The confusion just grew in the boy's mind. The other three men decided to sit nearby to keep hearing the conversation.

— But I didn't feel any pain.. When they hurt me I feel pain for a while... How would they hurt me with words ? — his voice was now really soft, like he was talking to himself, not with the four men in front of him.

Janus has just opened his mouth to answer the boy's question, but was interrupted by the prince.

— Ask him why he's so mad at me. — whispered him, Janus rose and eyebrows to it, but didn't comment at all.

He turned to the boy, who's now holding a rock, a small, shining white rock. 

— May i ask, why you- 

The boy let his wings open a little, trying( and succeeding) to get his attention.

— Pretty rock ! — said the boy, shyly putting the "pretty rock" in his lap. — Found it in the lake, thought it was pretty, so i'm giving it to you ! — he smiled again, a small, hesitant smile, as if Janus would be mad just for having a gift

— That's really gentle of you, but why give me it ? — he was now holding the rock, it shine too bright, probably because of the sunny day

— You're like the sun, and this shines when close to the sun. — said almost in a whisper. 

Janus thanked him, but the moment the dragon boy saw the other three trying to come close, he curled himself in a ball, wings around him like a shield and tail seemingly hugging his torso.

Janus came close and touched the left wing, the boy opened it a little so he could see who touched him and then opened it entirely after seeing that it was "his sun" as he said it.

— Why are you so afraid of them ? — Janus asked finally.

He saw the boy curl himself more, the purple tail hugging his torso firmly.

— They tried to hurt me. — he stared at Patton and Roman, he softened when looked at Logan, but was still hesitant — Why wouldn't I be afraid of them ? — he was staring at the three, who now looked even more sad after the last statement

— You seem more afraid of the prince.. Why ? — asked softly, trying to get the boy's attention, it worked, but he still staring at the back of Janus shoulder

— Ask him, he took away my wings. — he wasn't scared anymore. He was angrily staring at the prince

— That's a lie ! You have your wings right there !— screamed the prince, making the poor boy flint and curl himself even more

— No.... He's telling the truth... — whispered Janus, examining the boy's face — How did he take your wings away ? — his voice was nothing but a soft hiss now

— I can't fly anymore. It's his fault. — said the boy, the low voice made his angry expression even more terrifying.

Janus wanted to change the subject since it seems that the boy was ready to jump on Roman if he tried to come closer.

— Before, you've said that "when they hurt you feel pain for a while".. Who hurt you ? — he couldn't say he wasn't worried now. This poor boy who had been nothing but kind to him was hurt before. Who and when this happens ?

— They, — he pointed towards the village, it was only visible because of the enormous castle.

Janus frowned at this, the whole kingdom had hurt him at some point ?

— I'm afraid i did not understand. — stared the boy, the soft hiss is now a little close to whisper

— I don't know, some people from these places come here and if.. When they see me, they get angry and throw things at me. — said the boy, tail letting go of his body and wings resting, he was... Calm... — I must have done something really bad. If they don't throw things at me, they'll just call me things, so the name calling was better and i didn't care that much so i just... — his snap his mouth shut and tensed so much that he almost looked smaller than Janus. He was now staring at the judge with pure panic in his eyes and no one knew how to react

— What happened ? — asked Patton, who tried, and fail, to come closer

— I was talking too much, people don't like that. I'm sorry. — he sounded like a letter repeated too many times. He was shrunken and looked like a scared animal

— You think i'm going to hurt you ? — Janus asked, shocked. Patton had a hand on Janus' shoulder, worried for the boy.

— Everyone ever does, you didn't yet, so.. Thank you for that.. — he was now hugging his legs and was with a tiny smile in his face.

Roman was horrified, Logan seemed curious.

Janus asked more basic questions after this. Trying the hardest to not go back to the fact that this poor boy thinks he's going to hurt him whenever he has the opportunity to.

They were even more surprised when, in the next day, they found Remus there.


	3. And There he is. The Duke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus just wanted to go out of the kingdom, he didn't know he would be turnês into a dragon's treasure.

Remus is a very weird person.

  
  
  


He loves to touch people, he speaks everything he thinks out loud so he can see peoples reactions to it, goes around the kingdom ignoring the way they look at him.

  
  
  


His shiny yet dark clothes with details that really shouldn't be there attracts everyone's attention, the green and maniac smile with the deep red and brown eye ? That was something people used to call him demented, not that he cares about them.

  
  
  


Remus was everything the villagers thought was weird, so he always tried to find new places to be, where no one can tell him what to do. He doesn't even use the term "prince" that his brother adores so much. No, he prefered "Duke", because.. Well, duke of what ? Remus likes to say he's duke of every nothing you can find. That usually confunde the people around him.

  
  
  


Right now, he was walking in the big forest, where his beloved brother has said to battle every kind of dangerous being you can imagine, so, of course, Remus was trying to find one of those and, I don't know, get killed or something.

  
  
  


It was a sunny, warm day. Remus enjoyed how the trees look much bigger than when he saw them from the castle, enjoyed how the flowers were so colorful and how well the clouds fit in the sky, blocking the sun in a way that it was bright and clear, but didn't hurt the eyes.

  
  
  


That was when he saw the little dragon. Wings flapping slowly while the purple scaled ears were down, relaxed, tail moving slightly and there was something in his hands.

  
  
  


Remus came closer, trying to not make any sound and hide behind an enormous tree a few feets away from the boy.

  
  
  


The little dragon moved and revealed a flower, it was dying and the boy seemed very sad about it. He made some gestures with his left hand and a ball of light made a circle around the flower, it grew again, beautiful and colorful. The ball of light was kept intact, then the little dragon put in very carefully in his side purse and got up.

  
  
  


Remus was too concentrated in how smooth and soft the spell were made that didn't noticed a very curious dragon wizard coming near him until he blinked and saw a very, and i mean,  **very** amused boy.

  
  
  


— uhh... Hey ? — and the maniac smile was back. Staring at the little dragon, he could very easily point how impressed he was.

  
  
  


The boy started walking in circles around him, staring at the shining details in his clothing, the moustache hanging above the creepy smile that seemed to go to the cheeks and the combat boots that he always wore.

  
  
  


— What.. Uhm.. What are you doing ? — asked Remus, who was kinda happy that, out of everyone, this.. Hybrid was amused by him.

  
  
  


The boy stopped in front of him, mouth open in a signal of almost adoration over Remus. Wings wide open and tail moving side ways happily.

  
  
  


— Treasure ! 

  
  
  


Was the only thing the little dragon said before pulling Remus by the arm and dragging him to where he guessed to be the middle of the forest.

  
  
  


— Are you going to kidnap me ?! — his excitement was obvious, but the boy only push him (how the fuck was this little, skinny guy that strong ??) in the ground and sitted beside him.

  
  
  


Remus was still trying to guess what this little thing was going to do to him, but see this wide smile, the freckles all over his face and shoulders, some down his knees, just having shining eyes in his direction. He just can't really bring himself to say that this wasn't a good sensation. Be appreciated like that.

  
  
  


— Why did you drag me here ? — asked, looking around to see the much bigger trees and tiny animals moving to random directions.

  
  
  


The little dragon blinked, staring deeply at Remus' face, clothes, his light brown hair, every feature.

  
  
  


— Because you're mine now ! — the low yet soft voice made Remus jump a little. The smile in the boy's face was weakened by this reaction. — You don't want to be mine ? I can let you go if you want ! You don't need to be mine. — explained quickly

  
  
  


— Why do you want to keep me ? — the question was in Remus head for a while, but since this little hybrid didn't wanted to talk much he just waited 

  
  
  


— Because you're green and shiny and so weird ! I like you. — the wide smile was back. Rambling about this things like it was the most obvious thing in the world as to why he wanted to "keep" Remus

  
  
  


— 'Kay then, buddy, and what you want to do now ? Chase something ? Kill something ? Maybe take something and then chase it just to see how much it runs ! — Remus suggestions kept going on and on, the hybrid never giving even the slightest sign of annoyance.

  
  
  


Remus just kept talking, it has been a while since someone wanted to listen to his ideas, so he was speaking non-stop for a very long time.

  
  
  
  
  


Until his brother and his little group came to them.

  
  
  


— Remus ! What are you doing ?!! — Roman was desperate, eyes wide in surprise.

  
  
  


Remus stopped, switching his focus from the boy staring happily at him and the other four men looking worried on the other side.

  
  
  


He opened his mouth to start telling the story, but the boy turned his head directly to Janus, who was leading the other three, and started talking.

  
  
  


— He's my treasure ! I found him and he's mine now ! Well, i guess he's mine now. — his tone was vigilant, still focusing just in Janus while they were coming closer

  
  
  


— Why would you want to keep my brother ?! 

  
  
  


— Why do people keep asking me that ?? — the hybrid turned his gaze to Remus, tilting his head to the right..

  
  
  


— You look like a cat when you do it. — commented Remus, not caring even a bit about the conversation happening beside him

  
  
  


— Wait... He's your brother !? — now, tail up in alert, wings pressed in his back and eyes wide open — How is he your brother ? — asked, staring at Remus and pointing towards a very offended Roman 

  
  
  


— Ya think i know ? I was the unplanned one ! — the maniac smile was even wider now, he never was what people expected even before birth

  
  
  


— Again, how can you want to keep my brother ? — Roman was annoyed now — Janus, asked him why he wanted to keep my brother !

  
  
  


With a long sigh, Janus kneel in front of the boy.

  
  
  


— Why do you want to keep Roman's brother ? — the part of Janus face that didn't had a giant scar was very bored 

  
  
  


— Because look at him ! — both arms leans towards Remus, who was very oblivious to the situation

  
  
  


— I apologize to inform that this is not a good enough explanation. — said the judge

  
  
  


— Because he looks like a living form of my treasures. — said finally — Oh, wait ! 

  
  
  


He pulled his side purse to his front and started searching for something, then pulling out the flower Remus saw him healing and then placing it on the duke's lap.

  
  
  


— Why're you giving me this ? — asked Remus, holding it tight against his chest

  
  
  


— Because if you don't want to be mine treasure then you can keep it, it will live forever ! — explained the little dragon boy.

  
  
  


All five men were staring at Remus, waiting to see what happens next.

  
  
  


— If I be your treasure, can I still keep this ? — the ball of light was weak, it felt warm and Remus didn't really minded being this weirdo's treasure at all

  
  
  


— Yes. — replied him, his ears up in excitement, tail back into moving side ways happily 

  
  
  


— Then okay. — stated Remus.

  
  
  


Patton was switching between the boy and Remus, Logan was just curious and observing the interaction being made in front of him. Roman and Janus were basically unimpressed.

  
  
  


— But he can't stay with you, kiddo, Remus has to come home. — explained Patton, very upset to have to take Remus away from the hybrid.

  
  
  


Right after Patton's statement, the dragon boy was passing his arms in a very protective way around Remus, who was playing with the tiny ball.

  
  
  


— Why ? — it was said in a hiss.

  
  
  


— I'm sorry but did he just hiss at you ? — asked a very confused Logan

  
  
  


— I do that when getting my limit with stupid statements. Why does he have to go ? — That was the first time the boy had talked to someone that isn't Janus (or Remus, as seen before).

  
  
  


— I still have some things to do in the kingdom, I can come again if you want. — suggested Remus.

  
  
  


The hydrid's eyes lit up.

  
  
  


— You would want to come back !? — the hope and surprise in the dragon boy's face was something almost sad to see, it was so obvious how starved for others company he was.

  
  
  


They decided to not argue with that. The five men went back to the kingdom after that, the trip was quiet, Remus carrying the ball of light with such amusement and looking at this little flower with a loving smile, something so unusual that the others didn't want to take that away from the duke.


	5. What. Did. You. Do ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is acting weird when he came back from his visit to the dragon boy.

Remus didn't stop talking about the dragon boy.

It has been half a month since the last time they have seen the boy. Patton kept his work in the village, he really liked the baking thing, maybe it is for the fact he can't cook for his life. 

Janus had to be the judge for three cases. One was a man who stole something from the little market they had built. The other was a boy who's hunger where bigger than his morals(Janus almost pitied him, but made his sentence by "give him food, then maybe he'll stop stealing because of it") and the third was a woman that killed her husband after he tried to take her without her want. Honestly, Janus couldn't be mad at her. He didn't know the men but if he was cruel enough to try to make someone do something only he wants without caring about the other person.. That really wasn't okay at all.

Roman was doing his duty as the prince, not much to say, but now, doesn't matter in what context, if the "monster" were mentioned, he would feel incredibly guilty. The boy was rude, brute, sarcastic and, in total honesty by the prince's part, the hybrid was acting fairly.

Logan was trying to find spells and "potions", he keeps telling the others that potions do not exist, he's just manipulating chemicals to get a new reaction in the liquid, but as hard as he tries to explain, more it seems to convince the others that he's actually distorcing the reality. Well. Getting the fact that he's doing that because it is fun, then he understands. In a world with dragons that turn into boys and he can do any spell if he does the right gestures and says the right words. Potions weren't really something umberable to believe.

Remus, as said before, kept going to visit the boy.

It was now normal to walk into the castle and hear Remus rambling about the boy, just like he was doing now.

— And then he gave this other thing ! — Remus was with the widest smile, yet, it wasn't the demented one, the maniac one nor the "i'll hunt you in your sleep " one, it was a soft, excited one. He was holding a tiny rock, green and almost transparent. 

Remus started to put every single thing "V" has given him (Remus started to call him that because of the enormous "V" scar in his hand. He said that V doesn't like to talk about it, but the name helps, so Remus just kept calling him that.), in his room. The pretty rocks all over his nightstand, the flower he received in the first meeting in a little glass box at the side of his bed, he builded a new shelf just to put it.

Needless to say. Roman was impressed by the effect V had in Remus. He was quieter, a good kind, he would have a soft smile at almost all times and come back to the castle with something new everyday.

They would always hear the stories, they liked how Remus would glow and grin wide while talking about his new friend. 

Well. It was not always a glow and grin, sometimes Remus would come back with a new flower, a new stick, a new rock or any other thing that V had decided to give him, and just spend a real long time just looking at the little gift.

— Why do you keep staring at it ? — Janus asked, observing the duke playing with the little ball of light with a yellow tulip

— Nothing. — too blunt and the deep pink coming out of his mouth made it even more clear that Remus was lying. Remus started to stare at the tulip

— I think you forgot I can literally see lies. — stated him, just waiting for a reaction.

Remus forced his mouth shut, he was holding the tulip like it was something that kept him alive and then raised his head to stare at Janus this time.

They were in the castle, Remus sitting in the corner, just the ball of light giving his face a ghostly effect. Janus heard footsteps. Soon enough, Roman was there too and that was something that got a reaction.

— How could you even think of doing it ?? Even I, the weird, crazy guy couldn't do something like that ! What the fuck was your problem ??? — Remus didn't get up, he didn't scream or stared at Roman. His phrase was said in a quiet, whispered way that made the whole scene look like from another reality.

Roman and Janus shared a look. What was Remus talking about ?

— Excuse me ? — Roman was trying really hard to not shake, he had only seen his brother like that once, and it wasn't funny

— V was using a new dress today, so it didn't hurt his wings.. 

— Yes.. And why are you saying this ?

Janus was just seeing the conversation go, he knew that if he tried to say something, the twins would lose track of thought and don't finish the subject.

— The dress didn't cover his back so he could move without feeling the weird static sensation-

— static sensation ? 

Remus gave his brother a look and kept going.

— He was sitting in the lake and I saw a mark in his back. I asked him what it was. — this time, Remus stared at Roman like he could see his brother's soul. — He told me that was the reason he couldn't fly. 

Roman swallowed, but didn't say anything.

— I asked what did he mean by that... — his gaze came back to the tulip, glowing unaware of the tension — He told me, "nah, it just mean i can't really fly anymore, your brother never liked me" — he tried to imitate V's voice, he didn't make a really good job. — the mark was from his shoulders to the end of his waist. It is still very visible.. What. Did. You. Do. ? 

Roman seemed to understand very well what Remus was talking about. 

— I thought he was a threat. — shaking voice, the lime green showing Janus that he was telling the truth

— And because you thought he was a threat you almost cut his wings off catching him off guard and making him scared for his fucking life ? — Remus was still with this dead tone in his voice, standing now, without taking his eyes away from his flower. — The guy gave me a flower he had just saved because he thought i was staring at it before. Janus told me he calls him "the sun" since the first time they met and THANKED him for not hurting him like everyone did and you invited your friends to attack him and just stopped because he looks part human now. It really takes a non-human creature to almost die by your hands and then turn them into a new form just for you to feel slightly bad about it ? Because if that's the case. Holy shit. — not looking at Roman in any point of this speech, when he noticed that Roman wouldn't answer, he tightened his hold on the ball of light and walked to his room.

Janus just observed Roman sigh and walked away too.

Janus was left there, forgotten in the corner and some questions to do to V.


End file.
